


Somewhere Down the Road

by kristiinthedark



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiinthedark/pseuds/kristiinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/highwaymiles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/highwaymiles/"><b>highwaymiles</b></a>. Prompt: <i>Clex down and dirty fucking over the hood of a car, with one person coming on the car</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Down the Road

_ **Somewhere Down the Road** _

 

His truck ran out of gas about halfway to Metropolis.

 

At first, Clark hadn't even noticed when it started slowing down, but then realization dawned and he pulled the truck over to the side of the road. He couldn't believe he forgot to fill up back in Smallville, but he'd been thinking too much about other things. Like responsibility, responsibility, and more responsibility.

 

This is really not a big deal, he told himself as he rested his forehead against the steering wheel. Just leave it here, run the rest of the way to MetU, and then pick it back up on the way home. That might lead to questions from Lana, though, and he was bone-deep tired of questions.

 

Okay, then. Calling to cancel and going back in the other direction was out, no matter how much he wanted to do exactly that. Because Lana would be disappointed, as usual, and if there was anything he was more tired of than questions, it was Lana's disappointment. It was a testament to how emotionally and mentally drained he was that it took him a few minutes to figure out that he simply had to run to the nearest gas station with a gas can. Problem solved. Yes, great. Just get out and run.

 

He didn't move, except for to turn his head towards the west. The sun was setting, and he always loved to watch that. For someone who lived on a farm, he didn't get to enjoy it as often as he wanted to. Not anymore, anyway. It made him remember happier times, when the weight of life wasn't pressing quite so hard. So, maybe it wouldn't be a horrible thing to rest here for a while. He closed his eyes as the sun dipped below the horizon and concentrated on nothingness.

 

He didn't know how much time had gone by before he heard tapping at his window.

 

"Clark? Hey, are you okay?"

 

Lex peered at him in at him with a concerned look on his face and for a moment Clark was 15 again, and Lex was his best friend. The headlights from Lex's Ferrari lit Lex up like an angel and made the situation that much more surreal. He felt the start of a smile slowly form as he rolled down the window, but then his cell phone trilled. He fumbled for it in his jacket pocket, the moment gone.

 

"Hold on a second," he said to Lex. And then into the phone, "Lana. God, I am so sorry."

 

"Clark. Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

 

Clark gritted his teeth at the tone of her voice and bit back another apology. He was really, really tired of apologizing.

 

"Yeah. I ran out of gas. And then, I kinda fell asleep."

 

"Oh." And, yes, of course she was disappointed. Annoyed. Angry. Hurt. If he cared at all about their relationship, he never would have done anything so careless. Funny how much she could pack into one short word.

 

"Look, I know we need to talk." Again, he almost said. "I'll be there soon. Lex is here, I'm sure he'll help me out." He pushed the off button before she could say anything else and leaned his head out of the window to look at Lex. Lex, who was leaning against the truck and staring at him hard, the concerned look gone from his face. Not the stare he used to give him, like he was trying to figure Clark out, but a new one, like he had figured Clark out fine and didn't care for what he saw. Clark wondered for a short moment if puppy dog eyes would still work on Lex. Probably not.

 

"I'm helping you?" Lex snapped. "Are you serious?"

 

"I just need a ride to the gas station. It'll take half an hour." he sighed, and then wondered why he even bothered. The original plan of running to get gas was still the best one. "Never mind. I'll get there without your help. I'll call Mom and she'll–"

 

"No." Lex said abruptly, walking past him towards the Ferrari. "I'm sure Martha's really busy right now. Come on. Get in the car."

 

This would not end well, Clark knew it, and he could think of a thousand different reasons why he shouldn't go anywhere with Lex. But it seemed like the easiest thing in the world to get out of the truck and head towards the Ferrari.

 

**********************

 

It was 15 miles to the nearest gas station, but it seemed more like a 100. Lex didn't say anything, and neither did Clark. Gone were the times when they were tripping over each other's words and completing each other sentences. Or when Lex would rattle off ancient history and quiz him about it later. Clark missed that, a lot more than he wanted to admit. Without thinking, he let out a small sigh. It was so quiet in car, he might as well have shouted.

 

Lex tapped gloved fingers on the steering wheel and gave Clark a long look.

 

"Are you bored? Do you need to be entertained?"

 

Lex voice was anything but friendly, and Clark ignored him. He turned to look out at the dark cornfields as if they were the most fascinating thing ever.

 

It was Lex's turn to sigh as he turned his attention back to the road. He didn't say anything else. Clark silently said a small prayer that the gas station sign would be around the next curve. But....no. Damn. There was only a road sign telling him they still had 5 miles left to go. He opened his mouth to break the silence. But, honestly, what was there to say? I miss you, Lex?

 

Desperately Clark leaned over and turned on the CD player, and couldn't help but smile at the music coming from the speakers.

 

"Do you ever listen to anything besides opera?" Clark knew it would earn him an eyeroll, and he got exactly that.

 

"So you _do_ need to be entertained." A ghost of a smile was on Lex's lips too, and when their eyes met, they both broke out into a grin. "I think there's some club music around here somewhere. I don't know how trendy it is anymore."

 

"Of course," Clark said, unable to stop grinning. He suddenly felt more relaxed than he had in a long while, and he shifted in the seat and leaned back a bit. Lex gave him a sideways glance as Clark got more comfortable, and Clark's grin widened. He'd thought Lex had stopped looking at him like that, and, god, it felt strangely good that he hadn't. Clark shifted a bit more, just because.

 

The mood faded when Lex pulled into the gas station. When Clark remembered that the reason for this whole night was to get to MetU and see Lana. It occurred to him that Lex would no doubt love what he and Lana were going to talk about, and what Clark finally had the guts to say.

After Clark had made his purchase and placed the gas can back in the trunk, carefully wrapped in some old towels like Lex had instructed, he slid back into the passenger seat. Lex was no longer smiling, his good mood as short-lived as Clark's.

 

"Nothing else?" Lex asked. Clark shook his head. "Good. Let's get this over with."

 

If it was possible, the trip back to the truck was even more tense. The music just served to underscore the fact that they weren't speaking. Clark finally couldn't stand it anymore.

 

"I'm breaking up with Lana."

 

"What?" Lex appeared surprised by the news, even though Clark was positive he'd seen it coming for months.

 

"Breaking up with her. I imagine you're thrilled." Clark could taste the bitter on the back of his tongue. Telling Lex opened up some sort of floodgate, though, and Clark kept talking. "It's not fair to her, the way I am. I can't be there for her, emotionally. Physically. She'll find someone much better for her, I'm sure. Like you. I know you want her."

 

Clark meant for the last sentence to be an accusation, but weirdly, it came out almost like encouragement.

 

"I– Clark. What the hell?"

 

"Don't deny it. I'm not– I'm not mad. Not about that, anyway." Clark was amazed to find out that he wasn't mad at all. Relieved was more like it. He felt more than a little ill at the thought of Lex and Lana... being with each other. But then he thought about the way Lex looked at him earlier, and he wasn't deep enough in denial that it didn't occur to him that he was more upset over Lex being someone, than over Lana.

 

"I'm not denying it." Lex said simply, not looking at Clark. There was an odd tone in his voice. Something barely there, but Clark heard it.

 

"Lex?" And maybe a year ago, he would have been free enough to lean over and touch Lex , or even hug him. He wondered how Lex would react now. Like it was the most normal thing in the world, he reached out and put his hand on Lex's shoulder, and every muscle in Lex's body tensed up.

 

Already they were back at the truck, and Clark bit back a groan. First the trip seemed to go on forever, and now it was over way too fast. His didn't want to leave yet, and his hand hesitated on the door handle.

 

"Get out, Clark. Just get out." The words hurt like bullets, and Clark started to wonder just how tired he was to think that kind of thought. His hand started to tremble, and Lex noticed, too. Clark quickly got out of the car. The moon was directly overhead, and Clark wasn't surprised to see the lights of the Ferrari go off, because it was bright enough out there to see perfectly well. He kept moving, though, and was leaning into the open trunk when he heard Lex's door open.

 

"You ever wonder why, Clark?"

 

Lex was angry, and suddenly Clark was angry too. There was a challenge in his voice that Clark couldn't back down from. He snapped the trunk closed without taking the gas can out, and crossed his arms across his chest. Lex stood at the opposite end of the car, his palms face down on the hood.

 

"Wonder what, Lex? Why you're so eager to fuck my girlfriend?"

 

Lex let out an unpleasant laugh. "For starters, yes."

 

"She's mine. That's all the reason you need." Clark knew that his self-righteous tone would piss Lex off a little more.

 

"And you can't figure that out?" Lex sneered. "Why I would want things that you have? People that you've touched?"

 

Clark started to give him a sarcastic reply, but couldn't say anything. The reasons seemed just beyond him, and his brain worked to catch up. He wanted, no _needed_, to _see_ Lex for this, so he walked to the front of the car and spun Lex around to face him. Up this close, he was startled to see that Lex looked as tired as he felt.

 

"Tell me, Lex. Tell me why."

 

"You sure you want to know?" Lex's voice dropped lower than Clark had ever heard it. Clark swallowed and nodded. Almost involuntarily, he took a step closer.

 

"It's never." Lex paused and struggled to meet Clark's gaze. Started again. "It's never been about Lana, Clark. It's always been about you."

 

Clark sucked in a shocked breath and his heart beat fast and hard in his chest. Emotions coursed through his veins and he fought to make sense of them. This could be _mine_, he thought shakily. _Lex_ could be mine. He lifted his hand again to Lex's shoulder, watched as it traveled along to Lex's neck, and then up to cup his cheek. Whatever this was between them could end badly, Clark knew, and he should put a stop to it immediately. But then his eyes met Lex's, saw the want and yearning there, and really, it was all too easy to figure out.

 

Clark leaned forward and kissed Lex almost chastely, wanting to make sure, even now. Lex pulled back and licked his lips.

 

"A car might come any minute, you know. You probably don't want to be seen kissing me."

 

"It's a Sunday night. Everyone's home," Clark reminded him. "And even if one does, I don't care."

 

This time when Clark kissed him, Lex met him halfway. Clark's mouth opened against the onslaught, let Lex's tongue in, and the feel of it went straight to his cock. Sensation came at Clark at in a rush and he couldn't think of anything other than dragging Lex into him, grinding against him . Lex pulled his mouth away again, but this time it was to run his tongue along Clark's jaw and bite his neck. Clark thrust hard, backing Lex into the Ferrari, and moaned.

 

"Jesus, Clark. You want this? You want me?" It was another challenge. Lex ran his fingers along Clark's waistband, up under Clark's shirt.

 

"Yeah. Fuck, yes." Couldn't believe how much he wanted this. How right this felt. He pushed a thigh between Lex's legs and started to move. Good. Lex was moaning, too.

 

"Then take me," Lex said, and it was somewhere between a plea and an order. Then he twisted in Clark's arms. Hands reached back to grab his hips and yank him forward, and Clark thrust again. Lex, he thought with a groan, he didn't have to be so careful with. He ran his teeth along the back of Lex's neck with a little more strength than necessary, his nails down the front of Lex's chest a bit too hard, and yes. Lex just wanted more.

 

Lex started undoing his belt buckle with quick, shaky movements, and Clark reached around to help him.

 

"So long," Lex was saying. "I've wanted this so long."

 

Me too, Clark almost said, but didn't. It would be a lie, because he hadn't been waiting like Lex had. Clark wanted badly to do this right, make it worth it for Lex. He wrapped his hand around Lex's cock and pulled Lex against him. Spoke into his ear.

 

"Show me what to do."

 

"Fuck." Lex's voice sounded broken. "Do whatever. Just–" He pushed into Clark's fist, and Clark started jacking him the way that he did himself. Not as hard, but hard enough to make Lex tremble and arch back against him. He ran a finger down the cleft of Lex's ass, right _there_. Pushed in a little. Felt Lex's cock pulse in his hand, saw Lex's come shoot onto the car.

 

"Fuck." Lex said again. "Clark..."

 

"Yeah, right now." Clark told him, his cock so hard, he could barely see. He undid his way too tight jeans as quickly as possible, and couldn't really blame himself for using superspeed. He blanked out about what to do next for a second, but only for a second, before he reached out and swiped some of the come off of the car.

 

"Jesus," Lex said. "Um, fingers first, okay? " And then a moan, because Clark already had one finger in.

 

Clark tried to go slow, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He pushed Lex down, one hand on the back of his neck, and thrust another finger into Lex's ass. Heard a whimper, and realized it came from himself.

 

"Now, Lex?"

 

Lex nodded, and that was all Clark needed. Slicked himself with Lex's come, pushed in gently, and oh fuck. The muscles along his neck and back strained from the tension, but he fought the urge to drive in. He had to make this good for Lex, too.

Lex's body was sprawled on top of the car and Clark bent over him, licked the back of his head. Whispered things to him about want and need. Helpless against the desire to thrust harder, deeper.

 

"Do it, Clark," Lex moaned, and it was barely a sentence. "Fuck me."

 

Clark knew he wasn't going to last then. No way anything this good could last. He made his hands into fist and tried not to put a dent in the car as orgasm slammed into him. Never want to do anything but this, have to keep this always, he thought. He wrapped his arms around Lex and wondered why sex had ever scared him. It made him feel like he was a god.

 

Clark heard Lex's harsh breathing, and shit, what if he was crushing him? He pulled his still half-hard cock out slowly, and rolled Lex over.

 

"You okay?" he asked, touching Lex's face.

 

Lex laughed breathlessly. "Fucking great. You ruined my shirt, you moron."

 

Clark laughed too when he saw that most of the come on the car was now on Lex. "You _would_ be thinking about your clothes," he teased. When was the last time life was this good?

 

"On that note," Lex teased back, "I should get my pants up."

 

"Heh. Yeah." Clark kept smiling as they fixed their clothing, because he was already thinking of the next time. When they could do this again. Preferably as soon as possible.

 

"Lex, let's go back."

 

Just like that, Lex's face closed up. "We can't go back, Clark. Way too much has happened–"

 

"No, I mean, I don't want to go to Metropolis anymore. Or, maybe I do. Let's go to the penthouse. Wherever. I– I want you."

 

Lex sighed. "What about Lana? You're supposed to meet her."

 

"I'll call her. She's used to me not showing up, anyway." Clark tried for a grin and failed. "I don't want to lose this, Lex."

 

"Clark–"

 

Clark did the only thing he could figure out to do. He kissed Lex. Put everything he had, everything he was, into that kiss. Then he drew back and looked in Lex's eyes.

 

"Okay," Lex said with a dazed expression. "We'll go to the penthouse."

 

Clark wanted to shout, but instead he calmly said, "We'll take the truck." He knew the exact response Lex was going to give him.

 

"We are NOT leaving my Ferrari here all night, Clark. We're taking my car. I'll send someone for the truck when we get to the penthouse."

 

"All right, then. I'm driving."

 

Lex smirked, because he knew that was what Clark had wanted in the first place.

 

"Fair enough," Lex said, and threw him the keys.


End file.
